No More
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Summary: Kagome has to tell InuYasha that she has found another person to love. But, she finds that she can't tell him. Will having the one who captured her heart with her help her? One- shot


No More

**A/N: Just a simple one-shot I made up on the spot. Hope you enjoy it and review please.**

**Summary: Kagome must find a way to tell InuYasha that she doesn't love him anymore. But, she finds that she can't tell him. Will having the one who captured her heart with her help her?**

Kagome lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. She growled softly before throwing the sheets off of her and walking out of her room. She trudged down the stairs and stalked into the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and walked over to the refrigerator and filled it with milk. She sighed when she gulped it all down.

_A glass of milk always helps me clear my mind._ She thought to herself.

She sat down at the kitchen table and folded her arms under her chest.

_How can I possibly tell InuYasha that I don't love him anymore?_ She thought sadly. _I mean, I can barely look him in the face now. _She sighed and put her head in her hands. _I don't regret falling in love with another, I'm sure that if it had been another person I fell in love with, InuYasha would have gotten over it sooner. But this particular situation could break him. He might not even want to be my friend anymore. Worse off, he might try to send me away. _She shuddered at the thought of not being able to see her best friend or him looking at her with a look of hurt and betrayal.

_It's not like I'm doing anything he's not doing. _She raised her head out of her hands. _He's run off to see Kikyo plenty of times when I had loved him. He had hurt me so many times, which is the exact reason why I had gotten over him. _Her eyebrows furrowed in slight anger. Then, she sighed for the millionth time that night. _There's no reason to get mad. I don't even know if that is going to be his real reaction._ She hung her head down. _You know what? I just need to get this over with. I'm going to tell him tomorrow when I see him. That is going to be the first thing I say to him. _She thought determined. She walked back upstairs and fell asleep, content for now.

_**Feudal Era**_

Kagome hauled herself and her backpack out of the well. She sat on the lip of the well for a few minutes when a saw a shadow cascade over her. She looked up to find the molten gold eyes of InuYasha.

"Hey Kagome." He said casually. She looked away when he looked into her eyes.

"Why have you been avoiding me Kagome!?" InuYasha shouted, suddenly angry. Kagome took a deep breath before speaking.

"InuYasha, there is something important I need to tell you." She said softly. She looked into his eyes then, and he could see the turmoil in her crystal blue irises. His looked softened before he spoke.

"What is it Kagome? Tell me." He said. He set his clawed hand on her shoulder for comfort. She felt no comfort from the touch. All she could feel was the heartbreak coming on. She shuddered slightly. He removed his hand when he felt the motion.

"I- I- I'm so sorry InuYasha!" She shouted before dropping her head in her hands and crying. InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, trying hard to stop her from crying, something he didn't like to see.

"What are you sorry for Kagome?" He asked softly, gently rubbing her back. She pushed away from him before grabbing her things and running into the forest beside them, away from InuYasha and the betrayal she was required to come out into the open about. She continued to run through the forest before she ran into something hard. She stumbled back before shaking her head to clear away the dizziness. She looked up, about to apologize to the person when she realized who was standing there.

"Why do you cry Kagome?" He asked softly. She whined quietly before throwing herself unto him, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her.

"I couldn't tell him! I just couldn't tell him Sesshomaru!" She cried loudly into his shoulder.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's my best friend! I don't want to see the look of hurt and betrayal on his face when I tell him. It'll just be too much!" She cried. She looked up at him, her face stained with fresh tears. "I just can't do it." She whispered. He furrowed his eyebrows in what she could only assume was anger.

"Are you implying that you wish not to be with me anymore?" He asked angrily. She quickly shook her head.

"No, it's just that…" She sighed. "I don't think that I can do it alone."

_**It's Time**_

InuYasha walked back into Kaede's hut with a look of confusion on his face. He sat down in his usual corner and folded his arms across his chest staring at the wall on the other side. It was then that an orange fluff ball came into his view.

"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to pick her up from the well." Sango said.

"Well, I did. But she had this look on her face, like she debating whether to tell me something. Then she said that she had something important to tell me, but when I asked her what she needed to say, she just pushed me away and ran into the forest saying that she was sorry." He said to Sango.

Sango's face softened and InuYasha eyed her suspiciously.

"Sango, is there something I don't know?" He asked. Sango just looked away from him.

"Tell me what's going on Sango." InuYasha demanded. Sango sighed before looking to him.

"It is not in my place to tell you anything InuYasha. Kagome is the one who should do it." InuYasha growled before he caught a familiar scent. Then he felt the surge of a powerful aura and another one full of distress.

"Sesshomaru's here and he has Kagome with him!" InuYasha jumped up quickly before rushing out of the hut. "C'mon guys!" He shouted after him. The group quickly got their things together before following InuYasha out, riding on Kirara.

InuYasha got there first in time to see Sesshomaru standing there holding Kagome in his arms.

"Let go of her!" He said, pulling out his sword, Tetsaiga. "Kagome get away from him!" He shouted. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome.

"InuYasha-"

"Stop talking and get away from him Kagome!" InuYasha shouted frustrated. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru was holding Kagome like that and why she wasn't pulling away from him.

"Listen to your friend half- breed." Sesshomaru said. InuYasha's grip on his sword loosened slightly at Sesshomaru's words.

"Kagome, what's going on?" InuYasha asked quietly.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find her words, so she averted her eyes away from him.

"Stop avoiding me Kagome! If you have something to say, spit it out!" InuYasha shouted. It was then that the rest of the group arrived to see a frustrated InuYasha, a distressed Kagome, and a calm Sesshomaru.

Kagome flinched slightly at hearing her best friend angry at her. Sesshomaru rubbed her back gently, comforting her. She looked up at him and smiled before looking to InuYasha.

"InuYasha… Sesshomaru and I are together now." She said, finally letting the truth come out. InuYasha's eyes widened in shock and he stood frozen. The others, except Sango, looked at the pair with wide eyes and open mouths. InuYasha was the first to recover.

"What the hell! You two are together! When did this happen?" InuYasha snapped.

"Well, we've been together for about five months now." Kagome said sheepishly, trying to hide her face in Sesshomaru's chest. She just wanted to run away from it all, forget everything and crawl into her mother's arms. But she had to do this. Sesshomaru was her love and she was not going to let him go.

"Five months! You've been with him for five months!? You kept it a secret for that long!?" InuYasha shouted. His hurt was starting to show clearly on his face.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. There have been many times when I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't, because I knew that you would feel betrayed and I thought that you would never want to be my friend again." Kagome explained letting go of Sesshomaru. She walked towards InuYasha. He looked into her eyes then, his amber orbs full of shock, anger and disappointment.

"I'll still be your friend Kagome, but I would have taken it better if you'd told me earlier! But five months Kagome!? That's way too long!" InuYasha said.

"I really am sorry InuYasha." Kagome said hugging him. InuYasha wriggled out of her hold and stepped back. Kagome looked at him shocked, her face looking to him sadly.

"No Kagome. You should have told me. You've never kept a secret from me. Why would you do this?" InuYasha said looking to her.

"I know I should have, but it was just so hard. I couldn't face you alone knowing that all of this would happen." Kagome said stepping towards him again. He took another step from him. Kagome was almost in tears by now. She knew that this would happen, but she just couldn't take the reactions InuYasha was giving her.

"Just… just give me some time to think on this." InuYasha said before running off into the forest.

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "All will be okay Kagome. The half breed will forgive you in time." He said, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. She smiled before looking to her forgotten friends who watched the scene with shocked eyes.

"I hope that you all will forgive me for keeping this secret." She said looking at them with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we will Lady Kagome." Miroku said, his violet orbs soft with understanding.

"I just want you to be happy Kagome." Shippo piped up. She stepped forward to give each of them a hug before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"I'm glad you all support Sesshomaru and I." Kagome said, hugging Sesshomaru tight around the waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder in return.

"I'm also glad that we are still friends." She said smiling at her little group of friends.

_I can only hope that InuYasha will forgive me in time like Sesshomaru said. _Kagome thought.

**A/N: Good, right? Review please. **


End file.
